


You... Word Search?

by Grayweathersby13



Series: Bucky Barnes one-shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky wears glasses, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Word Search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: Steve’s currently off the football team as he waits for his broken wrist to heal, but maybe that’s not such a bad thing when a certain glasses wearing, word search reading (playing?) Omega catches his eye on the bleachers.





	You... Word Search?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that word searches are my jam, and I needed to write something short with no real backstory or plotting.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was sitting on the bleachers outside by the football field.

The Alpha was trying to kill some time while he waited for Sam and Clint to finish with practice, they had plans to go see a movie tonight. Right now though? He was dying of heat.

The sun hitting the metal of the bleachers was making the outside air sizzle, like literally he felt like fucking bacon. The fact that his right wrist was in a cast wasn’t helping at all, he was pretty sure there was a swamp of sweat currently in the bandaging.

Yuck.

With at least another 15 minutes to go (and of course waiting for them to shower, ughhhh) the blond drank from his water bottle, sad to find the liquid warm and no longer refreshing.

He looked around dazedly, seeing a few pretty Beta girls giggling a few rows in front of him, and smiled, nodding kindly. He was flattered at their blatant display of admiration, but he just wasn’t interested.

When he turned his head to his right a little more however, his eyes landed on something, or should he say someone, he could be, and _is_ very interested in.

Goddamn, that fucking jaw, and those lips.

In that moment Steve found himself _very_ attracted to the male Omega sitting three rows up and twenty (give or take, Steve was estimating here) feet away from him.

Jesus, it didn’t even look like the Omega was sweating, more like glowing, or shimmering. Sparkling? Transluc-ifying? Whatever, he was the fucking sun.

And he had the cutest black framed glasses perched on his nose, and a messy head of dark hair. It didn’t hurt that his bod was rockin’ either.

Steve no longer heard the giggles a few rows down from him, or the loud (down right terrifying) whistle of couch fury, all of the blonds senses have locked on to the figure three rows up and twenty (give or take) feet away.

And before he knew it he was moving.

He’d only noticed the pinched line of focus on the Omega’s face when his large shadow had covered the small brunette. A line of focus that led to a pen being clutched in a petite hand, and eyes scanning a word search book.

And wasn’t that fucking adorable.

Piercing grey eyes snapped up to his own baby blues, and Steve was shook.

He wasn’t prepared for the glare of doom that Word Search was sporting.

He raised his hand (the one with the swamp cast) in what was hopefully a casual wave, he had to play this cool after all, you know, breezy.

“Uhhhh... you,” He gestured to the book.  
“-word search?”

That was less of a breeze and more of a tornado. Shit.

“I word search?” The Omega asked, and Steve was even more shooketh by that soft voice.

At least the Glare Of Doom has melted into a look of confusion (and maybe amusement...?)

“I-I mean you like word searches?” Alright, that was a little more breezy.

The Omega nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s a good way to kill time.” Transluc-ifying sun of all sunshine’s said.

Steve really needed to learn this Omega’s name.

“You’re killing time? Do you know someone on the team?” The Alpha asked, _casually_ sliding into the seat on the Omega’s left.

“Mhm, my friend Pietro.” He said, leaning towards Steve slightly and pointing out his friend.

Steve of course knew who he was talking about, since he was on the team after all.

“I know Pietro, he’s actually filling in for me while I recover.” He couldn’t help but boast, usually pretty Omega’s and Beta’s were impressed by his first string status.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” He smiled down at the Omega.

“Hmm. Never heard of ya.” The brunette said with a small smirk.

“Are you sure, I’m pretty well know around the school.” Steve asked.

“Pretty sure, but then again I don’t really watch that much football.” He said, closing his word search and looking at the field.

“Well maybe you should come to a game, that is, when I’m playing again.” Steve said, putting on his most charming smile.

“But won’t that be awhile?” The Omega said, looking at Steve’s cast.

“Yeah, might be awhile. How’s about we do something before then, seeing as I don’t wanna make you wait so long to see me again.”

The teen raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the Alpha.

“Yes, my longing would grow to painful measures would I have to wait such a long time.” The Omega deadpanned.

That didn’t deter Steve, oh no, he wasn’t afraid to be embarrassed.

“Let me take you out on Friday.” It wasn’t a question.

He started to think the other would ignore him after looking out towards the field for so long, but then he turned to him, a quirk of a lip making Steve smile in anticipation.

“Okay, let me give you my number.”

He was quick to pull his phone out of his pocket, handing it over.

He couldn’t see what the other was doing, so he waited patently until his phone was handed back.

The Omega stood, word search in hand, and said “I’ll be expecting your call, Steve Rogers.” Before leaving, hips swaying as he walked down the bleachers past the no longer giggling girls, not giving a hoot at the jealous glares pointed at his back.

Steve watched him until he was no longer insight, and that’s when he realized practice had ended, and his friends were waving at him to hurry up or they would miss their showtime.

He stood, walking back to his original spot to grab his backpack.

It wasn’t until he was in the back seat of Sam’s beat up old car that he looked at his phone, the screen locked on the new contact.

**James (call me Bucky) Barnes**

Was typed in, along with a number.

He texted the t-rex emoji, smiling when a returning pancake emoji was the response.

It made no sense, but it was a memory he’d look back on with a smile.

Transluc-ifying James, call me Bucky was all Steve could think about during the movie.

Damn, he couldn’t wait until Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> And you can bet your sweet behind that on Friday night Steve took Bucky somewhere that served pancakes and had a claw machine, winning him a t-rex stuffed animal.
> 
>  
> 
> So this series is just gonna be a bunch of one shots whenever I feel like writing some fluffy/angsty/down right strange stucky fics. Not sure how often I’ll post, seeing as I need to finish up another fic, but this one was just for fun and it didn’t take all that long.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, leave comments if you want, they make me happy :)


End file.
